The present invention relates to a method for producing a component connection as well as to a component connection so produced.
Such a method and such a component connection, respectively, are known from German patent document DE 10 2010 028 322 A1.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method and a component connection, respectively, which have a broader application spectrum.
This and other objects are achieved according to the invention by a method for producing a component connection with the steps of: providing a first component; welding a ball onto the first component; providing a second component which has a through hole and a bent-up collar projecting from a top side of the second component and extending circumferentially around the through hole; joining the two components such that the ball projecting from the first component projects into the through hole provided in the second component or even projects partially through the through hole, the second component being arranged such that the collar projects away from the first component, wherein a sandwich material is used for the second component, which has a center layer of a plastic material, which center layer is situated between a top metal layer and a bottom metal layer.
The starting point of the invention is a method for producing a component connection, wherein a ball is welded onto a first component. The first component and the ball may consist of a metal material, such as steel, aluminum or the like. However, in principle, the first component and the ball may also consist of a different material, for example, a plastic material, particularly a fiber-reinforced plastic material.
Furthermore, a second component is provided which has a through hole and a bent-up “collar” projecting from a top side of the second component and extending circumferentially around the through hole.
The two components are joined to one another such that the ball, which projects from the first component, projects into the through hole provided in the second component or even partially projects through the through hole. In this case, the second component is arranged such that the collar projects away from the first component.
The core of the invention consists of the fact that, in contrast to the initially mentioned German patent document DE 10 2010 028 322 A1, a “sandwich material” is used for the second component, or that the second component consists of a sandwich material at least in the area around the through hole. The sandwich material according to the invention has a center layer consisting of a plastic material, which center layer is situated between a top metal layer and a bottom metal layer. The two metal layers can be applied directly to surfaces of the center layer that face away from one another. It may, for example, be provided that the center layer consisting of a plastic material has a thickness of 0.6 mm and one metal layer, for example, the top metal layer, has a thickness of 0.25 mm, and the other metal layer, for example, the lower metal layer, has a thickness of 0.2 mm.
Such sandwich components open up multiple application possibilities, for example, in vehicle body construction. By way of the invention, a “sandwich component” (such as a sandwich-type vehicle body component) can very easily be connected with another (vehicle body) component. Sandwich components which, on one side or on both sides, are covered by a metal layer or which have a metal layer on one or both sides are, for example, considered for applications where high EMC compatibility is important, i.e. in the case of applications involving the shielding of electromagnetic radiation.
It may be provided that the ball has a certain excess measurement with respect to the collar. In this case, the collar may be called a “clamping collar”, i.e. the collar will then rest in a clamping manner from the outside against an outer circumference of the ball.
According to a further development of the invention, the two components are glued to one another; i.e. an adhesive layer can be inserted between the two components. The adhesive layer may extend directly to the ball and completely fill in conceivable spaces between the collar and the “base of the ball” welded to the first component, whereby it is ensured that no moisture or condensed water can accumulate in this area.
According to a further development of the invention, the ball is welded in a contactless manner by use of a laser welding tool onto the first component. By use of a position detection device, for example, by use of a camera and an electronic analyzing system, the exact position of the ball, for example, the center of the ball can be determined or calculated. The position data provided by the position detection device can be fed to a robot guiding the laser welding tool and controlling the laser welding tool. It may be provided that the ball is connected by way of a circumferential weld seam, i.e. by way of a rotationally symmetrical weld seam, with the first component.
The through hole provided in the second component may be produced, for example, by punching or by drilling. When the through hole is punched out of the second component, the collar can simultaneously be produced by means of punching the through hole. However, this does not necessarily have to be the case. In principle, the collar can also be produced or generated after the production of the through hole by bending up an edge area of the through hole.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.